The present invention relates to an inverter controller, and more particularly, to an inverter controller that utilizes pin multiplexing and/or pin multitasking techniques to reduce the overall pin count and reduce the number of components, without reducing the functionality and/or performance of the controller. Particular utility for the present invention is for a two-switch DC/AC inverter topology for driving a CCFL, however, other inverter topologies and/or DC/DC converter topologies, and/or other loads are equally contemplated herein.
The present invention provides an integrated circuit that includes an inverter controller being adapted to generate a plurality of signals to drive an inverter circuit. The controller also includes one or more input pins configured to receive two or more input signals. Each signal supports an associated function of the controller.
In one exemplary embodiment, the input pin is configured to receive a first signal representing a dim voltage, where the first signal has a first voltage range. The pin is also configured to receive a second signal representing a voltage feedback signal, where the second signal has a second voltage range.
In another exemplary embodiment, the input pin is configured to receive a first signal representing a current feedback signal, where the first signal is present in a first time period. The pin is also configured to receive a second signal representing a soft start signal, where the second signal is present in a second time period.
The present invention also provides an inverter controller IC that includes a multiplexer circuit to direct one input signal to a first circuit to support a first function of the controller, and to direct another of the input signals to a second circuit to support a second said function of the controller.
The present invention further provides an inverter controller IC that includes an input pin configured to receive two or more input signals, each signal supports an associated function of the controller. One of the input signals is present in a first time period and another of the input signals is present in a second time period.
Thus, according to the present invention pin count may be significantly reduced. Also, by choosing which pins may be multifunctional and/or multiplexed, the present invention decreases tooling and PCB layout requirements.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.